five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy and BB: Foods of Destruction
Freddy and BB: Foods of Destruction ''is a third-person shooter/adventure game largely based on the well-known ''Five Nights at Freddy's series. It is a parody of Ratchet and Clank: Tools of Destruction, which is one of the creator's favourite games. It is about Freddy and Balloon Boy travelling across the galaxy and fighting the evil Emperor Golden Freddy, using a variety of weapons and gadgets to battle enemies and explore different planets and pizzerias. There is also quite a big supporting cast. Characters Freddy Fazbear The last of the Fazbear race from the planet of Pizzatoon, Freddy is a galactic traveller and well-known hero. He must find a way to free the galaxy and all of the pizzerias in it from the evil Emperor Golden Freddy, by collecting weapons and gadgets and fighting various enemies. He plays the role of Ratchet. Balloon Boy Balloon Boy, or BB for short, is Freddy's companion and is a good help to their cause. He can enter small areas and can also communicate with small creatures of unknown name, which the others cannot see. Balloon Boy's propeller hat also functions as a mini helicopter to fly over big gaps. He plays the role of Clank. Emperor Golden Freddy An evil yellow bear who has full control over the galaxy, and looks to bring back his long-lost race. He was found as a frozen egg by Fazbear Balloonium miners, eons after the great war when his species was destroyed. He controls armies of endoskeletons and other villainous robots. He plays the role of Emperor Tachyon. Chica the Chicken An animatronic chicken who lives on Chicogee Space Station, and holds the knowledge to find the fabled "Fazbear Secret". Her father, Max Chicogee, originally owned the space station, but went missing after Mangle's space pirates attacked the station and stole an important relic. She owns two old warbots, whose names are currently undecided. She plays the role of Talwyn Apogee. Foxy the Smuggler Fox A fox who deals in illegal goods, and sometimes helps Freddy and Balloon Boy, but he always charges a fee, usually bolts, Animatronic Souls, or other high-value material. He always seems to have some sort of crafty gadgets to give to the players. He plays the role of the Smuggler. Captain Mangle (For the sake of this storyline, and to match up with the original game's plot, Mangle is depicted as male) Captain Mangle is the commander of the space pirates, and is a villainous character who is determined to have power over the planets. He took over the pirate army after they were banished to Mushroomus Seven, killing Springtrap Darkwater, the captain at the time. Rusty Puppet Rusty Puppet is the first mate of the pirate crew, and he is very attached to his captain. He often sings various sea shanties, and seems to have permanent hiccups, possibly due to his excessive consumption of grog. He is one of the secondary antagonists of the game. Weapons Pizza Sauce Combuster This weapon fires super-charged bursts of pizza sauce at the enemy. Two shots is usually enough to kill the weakest enemies. The Pizza Sauce Combuster is received at the start, has a medium rate of fire, does 36 damage per shot (at Level 1) and has 100 ammo. Mushroom Grenade Glove The Mushroom Grenade Glove is well...a glove. It shoots grenades powered by chopped mushrooms, and it is quite a weapon indeed. This weapon is received at the start, does 150 damage per shot (at Level 1) and has 8 ammo. More coming soon. Planets Hamwan The first planet of the game. Unlike the others, once you complete it, you cannot travel back to it at any time. You play as Freddy for the entire level, trying to escape from endoskeletons sent out by Emperor Golden Freddy, who is unleashing a warship upon the city.Category:Games Category:SilverCyberlink's Ideas Category:Work in progress